kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Please Stay (song)
|released = |recorded = 1999; Dublin, Ireland |format = |genre = |length = 4:06 |label = |writer = |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Your Disco Needs You" (7) |this_song = "Please Stay" (8) |next_song = "Bittersweet Goodbye" (9) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Please Stay}} "Please Stay" is a song by Kylie Minogue, for her seventh studio album Light Years (2000). The song was written by Kylie, Richard Stannard, Julian Gallagher, and John Themis, while it was produced by Stannard and Gallagher. The song was chosen as the fourth single off her studio album. "Please Stay" is a midtempo dance-pop song, which differs from the album because it goes for a more mature style of Latin pop music, and is only one of Kylie's songs that are Latin-inspired songs. The song received generally positive reviews from music critics. The chart success of "Please Stay" was quite limited, because of the release of "Your Disco Needs You", which had been protested for releases worldwide. The song had peaked at number ten in the UK and number fifteen in Australia, where it was certificated gold by the Australian Recording Industry of Australia, selling over 35,000 copies. An accompanying music video was shot for the single which was directed by James Frost and Alex Smith. The music video featured Kylie in a car scene, the shifts Kylie to her bedroom, dancing until she visits a secret underground passage to her friends, where they party underneath. The song was last performed at her worldwide concert show KylieX2008, where she only played it at one show in Beijing, China. Background "Please Stay" was written by Kylie Richard Stannard, Julian Gallagher and John Themis, while it was produced by Stannard and Gallagher. The song was chosen as the fourth single off her studio album. "Please Stay" is a dance-pop song, which features a strong Latin style. Reception Critical response Peter Robinson from NME gave it a positive review. He complimented it for being "breezing, like Kylie herself". He also said "Not that 'Please Stay' is a complete dud - it's a breezy little number, much like Kylie herself - but it seems the time has come to admit that the Sash!-esque title track from 'Light Years'". Dooyoo.co.uk gave it a positive review. He said "With a slight drift from the camp disco, 'Please Stay' indulges in a light, fast acoustic sound, backed up by a thumping beat and lauded by soothing, inviting vocals from Minogue, she draws you into it and makes you feel like you're strutting the romantic streets of Paris." Chart performance "Please Stay" had moderate success worldwide. The song debuted at number fifteen on the Australian Singles Chart, but didn't stay on the charts for many weeks, but managed to be certificated gold by the Australian Recording Industry of Australia (ARIA). The song debuted at number sixty-nine on the Dutch Top 40, but fell out the next week at seventy-seven. The song debuted at number forty-seven on the Swedish Singles Chart, staying for three weeks. The song had debuted at number ten on the UK Singles Chart, but did not go further, staying on the charts for seven weeks. As a result, the song didn't have as much success as the previous two singles. Music video A music video was shot by James Frost and Alex Smith. It features Kylie in a car scene, where she is driving away. Then shows her awake laying on her bed in a look-alike mansion-type place. She later dances to the chorus of the song, then after the verse just starts, it features Kylie walking to a lamp, where she pulls it to show a secret getaway. She slides down a pole, and she visits a party of people underground her house. They dance to the song, until it fades black from the video. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Please Stay". Official versions # Album version (4:08) # 7th District Radio Mix (4:00) # 7th District Extended Radio Mix # 7th District Club Flava Mix (6:34) # 7th District Club Flava Dub # Hatiras Dreamy Vocal Mix (7:03) # Hatiras Dreamy Dub (7:02) # Pumpin' Dolls Epic Anthem Mix # Pumpin Dolls Radio Edit # Metro Mix (5:46) Charts Certifications *sales figures based on certification alone *^shipments figures based on certification alone Live performances Since its release, "Please Stay" has only been performed on two of Kylie's tours. The first one was the KylieFever2002 tour, when a chorus was included in the latin medley with "In Your Eyes" and "Rhythm of the Night". It was also featured in the Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour in the 'What Kylie Wants, Kylie Gets' section. Officially, that was the last scheduled performance, but it was requested in Beijing at Kylie's X Tour, where she sang it acapella. Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Light Years Category:Light Years singles Category:Parlophone Category:2000 Category:Songs